


Strap In

by Holladay Street (street)



Series: Weirdly Functional [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Accidentally Making Love, Banter, Beer, Communication, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Portland Clichés, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, semi-public makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: In which Emily and Kelley are something sweet and undefined, Kelley is a gold star lesbian, the cashier at the sex toy store is a Thorns fan, and Kelley gets fucked with a strap-on for the first time.





	1. Talking

“Geez Kelley, try and be at least a _little_ quiet. Lindsay might still be asleep.” Emily stage-whispered, fingers still playing around Kelley’s clit, stroking her down from orgasm.

“Not any more, she’s not.” Kelley grinned back, still panting.

The midmorning sun was falling square across the bed, burnishing Kelley’s shoulders and thighs and highlighting her dorky tan lines in a way that made Emily smile. It hadn’t even been full light out when they’d started that morning - plenty of energy to burn after both being subbed out at the half yesterday to give some new draft picks trial minutes while they were still early in the season. (Supposedly it was also to save their legs for upcoming matches, but, well, this used different muscles. Emily was sure it would all be fine - or at least she was sure she could rationalize why it should be. Emily was rationalizing hard today - mostly so she didn’t panic about Kelley staying an extra day and flying back with Christen rather than leaving for Utah this morning with the rest of the Royals. This ongoing Thing between her and Kelley wasn’t new by any means, but it was still ambiguous enough that she tried not to think too hard about what it meant. Hard to do when it suddenly put them on the same travel schedule as Christen and Tobin.)

“You could always help shut me up” Kelley said, pulling an innocent face. 

Emily didn’t buy it for a second. “Babe, I know you. If I tried to keep your mouth closed during sex, you’d just bite me. Besides, I’d need an entire other hand.”

“True.” Kelley agreed. “Imagine what you could do with another hand, though. All those options.” 

Kelley eased Emily’s hand from between her legs as she spoke, pulling Emily’s fingers into her mouth and licking down to the webbing to get all her juices. Emily ducked to rest her face by Kelley’s breasts, mouthing at the sweat there absently while they talked.

“Two hands _is_ pretty great,” Emily replied. “I think that’s one of my favorite things about using a strap-on. It’s, like, the bluetooth of lesbian sex.”

She’d been aiming for a cheap laugh, but got a pause instead.   
  
“I’ve still never tried that,” Kelley mused.

Emily pushed sharply up on her elbow. She was surprised, torn between teasing and wanting more answers. “You’ve seriously never used a strap-on?” she clarified.

“Nope.” Kelley shook her head, grinning a little at Emily’s reaction. “Have you?”

“Yeah, me and my ex used one a bunch - it was super fun.” Emily responded. “But Kelley, you’re, like, thirty. And a gold star lesbian. How have you never?”

“Some of my girlfriends weren’t down for reifying the heterosexual paradigm, and with others we just never got around to it.” Kelley replied calmly, letting Emily’s now-clean hand fall to her chest.

“You know I can hear exactly how many gender studies majors you hooked up with when you say that, right?” Emily said, shifting to her other elbow. “But you went to college practically next door to _San Francisco_, though, Kelley. I _know_ you partied in the Castro - Christen told me about the thing with the drag queen and tax accountant.”

“She did not!” Kelley started up, jostling Emily to the side. “I’m going to kill her later!” 

“Don’t kill her - I wanna ask her for a retelling. It was so great!” Emily giggled. “But seriously, I’m super surprised that strap-on sex isn’t, like, old hat for you. I’d always assumed you were fucking girls with some really gaudy rainbow dildo during college. Or getting fucked. Either way. Equal opportunity gaudy sex toys for all.”

Kelley shook her head, reaching up to tuck an escaped wisp of hair behind Emily’s ear. She liked the way the sun sifted through the strands, lighting them up to translucent, but the ends tickled the drying sweat on her skin and Emily’s earnest babbling was going in an intriguing direction; Kelley didn’t want to be distracted.

“Nah, between soccer and school I really just didn’t have time,” Kelley replied. “I’m not against the idea at all. I’d love to try it sometime. Probably me getting fucked - at least at first. Driving that kind of rig seems like a lot of responsibility. Oh! Especially doggy-style - that is, like, a sex position cliché I would _love_ to check off the list.”

“Oh. My god.” Emily said, running out of words for a minute as her breathing picked up. She pushed a muscley thigh between Kelley’s legs, riding it up until she was rubbing against the damp from Kelley’s last orgasm before continuing. “We’re canceling our Forest Park plans, Kelley. And we are getting Lindsay the hell out of this apartment, and then I am fucking you doggy-style until the neighbors start calling in noise complaints.”

“Oh yeah?” Kelley grinned, grabbing Emily’s ass to pull her squarely on top, wrapping both her legs around to lock her ankles over Emily’s thighs and start humping up a little. “You’re gonna be the young buck to pop this old lady’s strap-on cherry, huh?”

“Fuck yeah” Emily muttered, rocking against Kelley, already getting lost in the idea. “I’m gonna tilt your hips up and slide in so smooth, Kelley. The way it hits your g-spot feels _so_ good, I can’t even describe it. Oh my god, I can’t wait - I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.” Emily’s hips were going faster now, Kelley matching the grind. “My ass looks so cute in my harness, you won’t even know what hit you. And I have this really cool sparkly dildo that . . . Oh. Dammit.”

Emily stopped suddenly.

“So, Kelley, um . . do you maybe want to go shopping? My ex got the dildo when we broke up.”

And then they're laughing, breathless and stinking of sex, Portland’s weak April sunshine falling across the rumpled bed, and roommate long gone for the day (by now Lindsay knew better than to count on a quiet apartment when Kelley was in town). 

“Well there’s no way you get to fuck me like _that_ without feeding me breakfast first.” Kelley said as they finally settled down. “I’ll tell you what - you buy me breakfast and I’ll buy you a brand new dick, and then next time I visit, you can fuck me like you want, you little stud.”

“Who said anything about next visit?” Emily said, eyes glinting. “There’s a sex toy store literally on the way to breakfast, babe.”

“Eww, Em. I do not wanna think about the grotty old dudes we’d have to deal with in a sex shop on a Sunday morning,” Kelley protested.

“Kel. You’re forgetting you’re in Portland.” Emily responded. “It is genuinely _the_ prettiest store on the street. And, like, 90% of the staffers are baby-queer trans guys named Aiden. They’ll offer to make you a cappuccino while you shop, if you’re gonna be a while.”

“Ok, I’m sold. And also kind of curious how you know the thing about being there a while.” Kelley said, grinning as Emily rattled off sex shop facts.

“Oh honey,” Emily responded, gently stroking Kelley’s cheek but with a mocking tone in her voice when she asked, “Did you _really_ think you were corrupting me? Like, at _all_?” 


	2. Shopping

She followed Emily to brunch at a place with delicious acai bowls and way too many people wearing athleisure. After Kelley got sideswiped by two different yoga mats and her knee grazed by someone’s bike panniers, she declared hipster defeat and hauled Emily out to perch on the curb. They watched the cyclists and made friends with a pair of corgis while they finished their food.

Ten minutes later they were meandering back in the direction of the apartment, fingers interlaced and hands swinging between them.

They’d just started holding hands in public a few weeks ago, the last time they were together. It still felt a little weird to Kelley when she thought about getting recognized as members of the national team, but mostly it felt like a return to being herself - the self that had made it a point to hold hands with girlfriends in public starting sophomore year; the self that crashed on friends’ couches after the end of the school year so that she could be in town for San Francisco Pride; the self that had swapped jerseys with one of the Orlando forwards two summers ago, not because it had been a particularly good game, but because Sky Blue hadn’t done rainbow jerseys for pride month and goddamn she wanted proof that this kind of support was here, in her league, in her sport, in her time.

So their hands swung with the rhythm of their walking, and she watched Emily out of the corner of her eye. Watched her eager, slightly goofy expression as she stared at store window displays, admired the beautiful smile lines around her mouth and her tightly muscled shoulders, checked out the keys clipped to her belt-loop and that cocky, loose-limbed walk that set every bell of Kelley’s gaydar and athlete-dar and omg-cutie-dar pinging at once.

In less than two blocks Emily was pulling her into a shop, grinning, and eager for Kelley’s reaction.

Emily hadn’t oversold the place at all. It was bright white, full of plants and sunshine. One other couple was browsing the full-width wall of bookshelves, sipping coffees and talking quietly, and an employee was unpacking boxes behind the register. But otherwise they had the store to themselves. Between the bookshelves and the wall of windows were two full walls of toys, grouped by category; a sample of each out of its packaging to pick up and examine. The dildos were on a table in the center, standing proudly, as if waiting just for them.

Kelley ran her fingertips lightly up the curve of one, before skipping to the next and exploring the texture of the silicone. Emily was bolder, grabbing a dayglo pink dildo in her fist and lifting it to fiddle with the vibrator in the base.

“Should we get one with a vibe, or something solid?” Emily asked. “I’m ok either way, but I think solid might be more comfy for you.”

“Let’s not do a vibe,” Kelley agreed. “They make me a bit, I dunno, spazzy.”

“Yeah, you get really over-sensitized. It’s so cute. Not really what we’re going for here though. Besides, you’ve got that covered,” Emily replied.

“Lookit you, miss big technical sex words.” Kelley elbowed her. “Do we need a harness too?”

“Nah. I got the harness and my ex got the dildo - we split custody.” Emily grinned ruefully.

“That is . . . so equitable and _so the opposite_ of useful, I can’t even,” Kelley murmured. She copied Emily’s firm grab, picking up a girthy toy, “this is probably too much to start with, isn’t it?”

“Um, yeah. At least if you’re ever planning to fuck _me_ with it,” Emily replied, eyes a little wide.

“But Muffin, you get so nice and screamy when I start with three fingers right away.” Kelley figured she could tease a little, if Emily was comfortable enough to bring her here.

“That’s because you are a fucking intense lay, O’Hara! If you wanna be a size queen you’re gonna have to get one just for you.” Emily picked up a more moderately sized dildo - it was a little curved, with some subtle bumps along its length. It would have looked like an abstract sculpture but for the pronounced head. “I’d go for something more this size.”

“Yeah, that looks good to me. Do you like the bumps or would you go for a smooth one?” Kelley asked.

“I’ve never tried one like this, but I bet those things feel good. The silicone’s nice and soft too.” Emily passed the toy over.

Kelley made a ring with her finger and thumb, and ran it up and down the toy experimentally. She kept going for longer than she would have otherwise once she noticed how Emily was riveted to the motion, a blush starting to stain her cheeks. Maybe not fully in her comfort zone after all. “Yeah, that would probably feel really good,” Kelly finally agreed. “And there’s something a little creepy about the super-realistic ones. This one works for me! Colors?”

“Color’s up to you you, babe. First time and all.” Emily seemed recovered now - her color still high, but loose-limbed and grinning.

Kelley hovered her hand across the boxed options.

“What color was the one you had before?”

“Sparkly blue. Not like any of these,” Emily assured her.

“How about this?” Kelley asked, hand hovering over one that was bold emerald green. 

“So handsome - sure!” Emily agreed, taking her free hand and lacing their fingers together again as Kelley picked up the boxed.

The employee at the register was wearing a Thorns jersey - of course. An old one - Vero Boquete’s number 9 spanned proudly across their back. Kelley made a mental note to text Vero later to let her know she still had fans in Portland.

It became immediately apparent that their cashier knew exactly who Emily was, but didn’t recognize Kelley. Kelley didn’t mind - loyal fans at the club level were vital for the health of the league. For now, especially in circumstances like this, she was just as glad for the anonymity. She slid her debit card across the counter silently, accepting a discrete brown gift bag in return, hugely entertained by how Emily stumbled a little as she exchanged the typical fan pleasantries in this venue. 

Emily betrayed her at the last minute, of course. She shouldn’t have expected anything else from her favorite trouble-maker, but still she stuck out her tongue as Emily handed her the sharpie and assured their cashier that they really definitely absolutely wanted Kelley’s signature on their jersey too.

Emily had signed only her name (the coward). And Kelley was in the mood to tease. Or maybe just to spill the beans a bit about who she was. So she drew an ampersand after Emily’s lonely signature and snuggled hers close beside it, adding ‘Great shop!’ and a winking face.

Emily’s cheeks were even brighter red by the time it was done, but her grin was massive. Their cashier took the sharpie with grateful smile - probably used to much more awkward interactions in the course of their work than a couple of soccer players - and wished them a good day.

~~~

By the time they got back to the apartment, it was pretty evident to Emily they’d be getting right down to business. Kelley had found a little nook between two buildings on the way back, nudged her into it, and run a bold hand up her side to cup her breast for one breath-holding beat before giving a groan and stepping back onto the sidewalk.

A block later Emily’d gathered her nerve and wrapped an arm around Kelley’s waist, sending questing fingertips under Kelley’s jeans until she found smooth skin. Kelley had given a little shiver and nestled closer. Emily curled her fingers over Kelley’s hipbone, surprised - like she was every time they were this close and not horizontal - that Kelley was shorter than her.

Once the heavy lobby door of the apartment building fell closed behind them, Kelley was on her, using tricks straight out of the defender playbook (that Emily should have known to expect, dammit) to check Emily’s forward momentum and angle her towards the wall, keeping her there with a strong hip. Emily’s focus was shot just from the proximity. Then Kelley pushed her with a jolt the last couple inches to the wall, hands urgent and demanding against her ribs, and pulled her shirt collar aside with her teeth before latching on to suck, and Emily was done. Her underwear was slick and her hands and mouth far too empty and nothing was mattering at all except the woman in front of her. Kelley smelled like salt and sex and the fancy shampoo that had come in a care package from some wing of Emily’s extended family, and when Emily scrabbled an awkward, begging hand across Kelley’s cheek until Kelley relented at her neck and kissed her, she tasted of coffee and promise. They kissed once, twice, Kelley’s tongue pushing deep like she owned the place, and then Kelley pulled away with a wicked grin, brought up the shopping bag until it was swinging between them, then turned and dashed up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are pretty much pure porn, just FYI.


	3. Fucking

Lindsay’s shoes and jacket had been gone when they’d finally left the room that morning, and (thank goodness) they still were. Kelley toed off her shoes and disappeared into the kitchen; Emily made her way single-mindedly to the bedroom. 

It had been a while since she’d dealt with the harness, and she was secretly glad Kelley wasn’t there to see her make a tangle of the straps before getting them sorted out. She stripped off her clothes and shimmied it on, tightening the buckles and slipping on a plaid flannel, pausing to check herself out in the big mirror-fronted sliding doors of her bedroom closet. The shirt was more to play up the stereotype than for cover. It fell just to the bottom of her back. With the stark black harness straps cupping the underside of each cheek, her ass was neatly framed top and bottom. She gave a pleased grin, more than excited at how this day was turning out, and went to find Kelley.

Kelley met her at the bedroom door, backing her back in and closing it behind her. The dildo was in her hand, out of its packaging and hot to the touch; Kelley must have washed it after she got rid of the packaging. 

Kelley’s eyes were wide and a little wild. Emily was about to ask how she’s doing, but before she could, Kelley pushed Emily against the wall again like she had in the lobby and went down to her knees, and Emily lost her words completely. 

“Look at _you_ all geared up,” Kelley murmured, tracing the harness straps with a light hand and dropping bitey kisses across Emily’s belly. She followed the leather and buckles from Emily’s waist, down her thighs, then around towards Emily’s ass until she got distracted - grabbing a handful of butt cheek. “You’re right, this frames up you so pretty,” she said, before leaning to press a wet kiss right through the anchor ring that was waiting for the dildo, low against Emily’s pubic bone. 

Emily thought idly that the top of her head might lift off and fly away. She’d been expecting to be the one to lead this, at least at first. But instead she watched, rapt, as Kelley dropped kisses against her body through the hardware. Three minutes ago she’d been fixated on the thought of fucking Kelley - of easing apart her folds and sliding the pretty green cock in, watching Kelley adjust and get into it, maybe beg a little, and to be the one to give it to her until Kelley was overwhelmed and at the edge. Instead, she was the one overwhelmed, after just a few kisses - Kelley’s attention so focused on her, it made her dizzy.

After a little more exploring, Kelley finally shook her hair back behind her shoulders and glanced up, hyped in a way that reminded Emily of how she looked before games. Emily grinned at her, feeling just as excited, if a little helpless and putty-like. 

“How exactly does this go, babe?” Kelley prompted, still clutching the dildo, and running the fingers of her other hand under the harness ring.

“Oh, uhm, it should be the right size to just push through - you don’t need to unclip anything,” Emily replied, breaking out of her stupor. She guided Kelley in seating the dildo in the harness, taking over adjustments until it was angled up proudly.

“Oh my god, Crumpet… I’m so glad we got a fancy color… because this is a little weird,” Kelley said, once Emily was finished and was resting one hand at the base of the strap-on. 

Emily stroked Kelley’s face softly with the backs of her fingers, content to wait while Kelley’s brain ticked through whatever equation of sex and gender and bodies and pleasure she was calculating.

After another minute Kelley covered both of Emily’s hands with her own - one wrapped over the base of the toy, and urging the other to tangle deep in her hair. (Kelley’d taught Emily how to pull her hair their first night together, and still would put Emily’s hand there just a little more often then Emily herself remembered.) 

“It’s a little weird Em, and really, _really_ hot,” she murmured, before taking a broad lick up the length of Emily’s green cock and sliding the head into her mouth.

Emily’s knees buckled, and Kelley - even with her mouth busy - gave a delighted hoot of laughter and pushed Emily back against the wall by her thighs to stabilize her.

“Holy god, I am not cool enough for this,” Emily groaned, watching as Kelley pushed the flexible toy up until it was resting against Emily’s abs. “Oh_fuck, fuck Kels_.” 

Kelley was alternating biting kisses to her abs with licks to her cock, tongue catching long lines of skin alongside it, and glancing up between to watch the effect she was having. Emily groaned, trying to keep her hips still. After another minute she fisted Kelley’s hair to tilt her head back and break off her explorations.

“Are you _sure_ you haven’t done this before, babe?” she asked, once she could find words.

“Nope!” Kelley grinned at her, trying to angle her mouth back towards Emily’s cock. She was being ridiculously obvious (at least to Emily) about how much she was enjoying the hard tug against her scalp that kept her away from her goal. “But I never said I hadn’t watched some fabulous gender-diverse porn. Remind me to send you my login info!” 

“Oh, my _god_. You devious little… it’s like you're _asking_ for it,” Emily said.

“Who said I _wasn’t_,” Kelley fired back, wiggling her eyebrows and playing her tongue against her teeth (ridiculous and far too showy, but hitting the exact rhythm that they both knew could make Emily come in 20 seconds flat when her tongue was on Emily’s clit).

Emily was not the strongest player on the USWNT. Depending on the day she probably couldn’t even out-muscle Kelley. But she had no problem pulling Kelley to standing (the hand in the hair certainly helped), and then grabbing her by the hips to stagger across the room and spill them both across the bed.

~~~

Five minutes later they hadn’t made much progress at all. Kelley was still in all her clothes (thank goodness for stretch jeans), and Emily’s hair was hanging loose, getting in both their faces, and her big shirt was flapping awkwardly. Emily’d managed to come out on top and get Kelley’s hands above her head after some considerable wrestling, though it wasn’t exactly clear who was restraining whom - their fingers were laced together and Kelley was as keen to hold Emily stretched above her as Emily seemed to be about keeping Kelley’s hands from wandering. Emily was grinding slow against Kelley’s core through her jeans. Kelley thought for a moment how funny it was to be dry humping like teenagers again, before she wondered if that was even the right term - her crotch was soaked, fabric sliding over her clit a brutal tease with every stroke. Kelley loved the sounds it pulled out of her, and how Emily was matching them, seeming to get off on the idea of having sex this way before they’d even started.

Emily surfaced from their makeouts first.

“Babe, I’m gonna take your clothes off so we can really do this, ok?” she mumbled, reluctantly releasing Kelley’s hands to fumble for the hem of her t-shirt.

“Yeah, ok… definitely,” Kelley agreed, keeping her arms up while Emily eased her shirt off, and then taking off her bra herself before Emily could help.

Emily got waylaid by Kelley’s breasts, of course. This _still_ happened almost every time. Kelley smiled fondly at the almost blank expression on Emily’s face as her eyes traced the shallow curves and pert nipples.

Kelley wiggled down until Emily was straddling her ribs, and pressed her own breasts together around the toy. “C’mon Crumpet. Isn’t there a checkbox for titty-fucking on some list somewhere?” Kelley asked, grinning hard as Emily’s brain clicked into gear and she started thrusting, passage already eased by sweat.

“Fuck, babe, you’re gorgeous,” Emily breathed. She seemed lost. Or riveted. Kelley savored the familiar grind of sex against a new part of her body, watching the colorful cock head press up between her breasts before receding again. Emily had a palmful of each of her breasts now, occasionally squeezing the edge of her fingernails into the fine skin near Kelley’s nipples. Kelley gasped each time, loving the bite of it, and the raw want in Emily’s eyes.

Kelley had felt like she was in control so far. Not what she had expected, but not uncomfortable. The more they played, the more stuff it felt like there was to do; she felt like she could ride against this new toy for hours, enjoying how it felt, but even more enjoying how absorbed Emily seemed in getting to do this to her, for her, with her.

Kelley felt like she was in control until suddenly she blissfully wasn’t. Emily had shimmied back down her body and opened her jeans (Kelley _might_ have skipped the underwear that morning). She’d pulled them down Kelley’s thighs just enough to get her mouth on Kelley’s mons, pressing firm kisses and sending hot breath against her clit and thighs. Then Emily was back up, cock pressing, self-important, between their bellies, and mouth urgent over Kelley’s until they were sliding tongues together, messy and breathless… and then Emily paused, adjusted, and slid her cock through the opening of Kelley’s jeans.

Kelley gasped and tensed, then rocked up experimentally. The toy wasn’t inside her yet - just riding back and forth over her clit and along the slick skin between her folds. It felt incredibly hot and weirdly direct - like it was there for one purpose, and only one. There was none of the exploratory, incremental feel of fingers venturing against folds. She tried to spread her legs but was confined by her jeans, so pulled Emily down harder against her with urgent hands instead.

“Oh babe, those sounds.” Kelley heard Emily croon, attentive and unbearably smug (as she should be, Kelley supposed - she hadn’t even noticed that she was making noise at all). She felt Emily skate a hand down - firm and sure - to cup her ass and guide her up to grind harder into the friction.

“I’ve gotcha, babe,” Emily continued. “It’s a bit different, huh? Just get used to it, sweetie. Get used to it there for a little bit before I fuck you. Don’t work so hard babe, I’ve got this.”

Kelley groaned in reply. The solid piece, blunt and body-warm, was such a distracting presence that she hardly needed Emily’s reassurance. Emily slid a hand into her hair again, gripping right on the delicious edge of too hard, and tilted Kelley’s head back so she could lick hard under Kelley’s jaw, finding a sweet soft spot below her ear to suck on. Emily’s hips, which had held the same slow grind so far, started to pick up speed, and Kelley gasped again - moving to meet the new tempo as best she could without being able to open her legs. The bumps of the toy seemed to be hitting every nerve ending on her clit. Friction turned to glide as the toy gathered the moisture between her legs, and she felt herself getting even wetter from the motion.

“Pants,” she finally managed. “You’re a fucking _tease_, Puffin. Take my pants off.”

Emily cackled and gave her ass a squeeze before pushing herself up and away.

“No, stay!” Kelley grabbed at her, suddenly forlorn and empty feeling without Emily’s weight on her and that delicious pressure against her center.

“I love how into this you already are.” Emily smiled, taking her body away entirely (like the heartless bastard she was) and stripping the rest of their clothes without letting Kelley help at all.

“Now, where were we?” Emily asked, finally easing Kelley’s thighs apart and bracing above her. “Do you want fingers first? Work up to it?”

Emily leaned slowly down until she could take soft nibbles against Kelley’s cheeks, body still poised. Kelley _knew_ that _Emily_ knew that she hated this (well, loved this); the tease of Emily’s body so close but not yet on her, not yet crushing her against the mattress, not yet giving her anything to work against. Emily’s supporting bicep was flexed with effort as she fisted lube over the toy with her other hand. Her nipples were tracing tantalizing patterns across Kelley’s skin; the piercings there (that shouldn’t have shocked Kelley during their first hookup, but totally had) were chilly and slick.

“No fingers - I’m fucking _ready_ already” replied Kelley. “The only problem is this jackass partner of mine won’t get down to business.”

“It’s called foreplay. Or chivalry. Or _some_thing. Geez, Kelley, look it up.” Emily grinned as she nudged Kelley’s thighs farther apart and finally settled - sweet and solid - between them.

“I suddenly can’t tell if you’re holding a door for me or… oh fuck, _Fuck!_ Emily! Fuckyeah...”

Emily was skimming the toy along her cunt again, slipping the head in for a split second before pulling it back out to rub it over Kelley’s clit. Kelley wrapped her legs around Emily’s to urge her on, and with the position change, suddenly there was all the movement and leverage she could hope for. Kelley tilted her hips up and dug her heels into Emily - beyond ready. And then finally, _finally_ Emily was pressing in.

It felt bullish and overly-solid at first, and lacking the dexterity she was used to from fingers. But then Emily canted her hips and their bellies were brushing and Emily was fucking her with her whole body and it was amazing.

Kelley braced her hands against the headboard to push down into Emily’s thrusts, delighted with how Emily’s abs and ass muscles constricted with every stroke. True to their earlier conversation, both of Emily’s hands were restless and everywhere - sliding under her waist to pull her back up into an arch, messing with her hair, brushing rough and eager over her nipples. She felt objectified in the best way - hot and desired, watching Emily sweat and focus and work.

Kelley shifted her legs around Emily’s waist, hooking her ankles together experimentally. Emily groaned, and let her weight fall on Kelley completely, finding a new angle that made them both catch their breath. 

“You doing ok, babe?” Emily asked. Kelley thought it was more a formality than anything, going by the grin she could feel stretching across her own face.

“_Heck_ yeah. You?”

“Oh yeah. You’re legs wrapped around me feels so hot - it’s kind of blowing my mind.”

“Can you go faster?”

“Um, _ yeah _,” Emily replied. “Here, hold onto me.” She nudged at Kelley until she wrapped her arms over Emily's shoulders, gripping tight.

They found a counter-motion, both working their hips, and upping the tempo until Kelley was breathless - although she thought that might be from the edges of orgasm teasing at her, or the way Emily’s hazel eyes were wide and seemed to drink her in, or how Emily’d gone from muttering “you’re such hot stuff, fuck yeah” against her neck to saying “sweetheart… oh sweetheart” and peppering her with kisses.

They broke apart after a while, both winded and a little overwhelmed with the intensity. Emily slid eager fingers against Kelley’s clit to chase an orgasm, but Kelley stilled her hand.

“You promised me doggy style, Sonnett. I haven’t forgotten.”

“You’re seriously gonna take that over coming right now?”

“You _know_ I can have orgasms any day. I’m here for my cliche.”

“Kelley! I’m hurt.”

“No you’re not, you’re smiling as big right now as when you've just placed an order at In-and-Out.”

Emily busted out laughing, rolling off Kelley.

“Shit!” Kelley swore, though she was laughing too. “For once in my fucking life I did not mean it like that. . . get your mind out of the gutter and come back here.”

“In-and-Out? _Really?_ I dunno if we need a euphemism for… wait no, that’s still a _horrible_ euphemism." Emily was still cackling.

“Emily,” Kelley pouted, as dramatically as she could through her own laughter. “I am literally telling you to keep fucking me and you’re getting hung up on semantics. Do I need to let you smack my ass? Pull my hair some more? Seriously, what’s it gonna take?”

“I’m there, I’m there. _God_, you’re demanding. I’ve created a monster - should have known,” Emily grumbled, still giggling.

“You’ve created a _beast with two backs_, you mean? You’ve _placed your In-and-Out order_? You’ve got us knocking _boots_?”

“Oh shut _up_. Kelley O’Hara, get your magnificent ass over here and help me shut you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, dear readers, just for you. More to come (plus _ahem_ orgasms) in the next chapter - Miss Kelley knows what she wants ;)
> 
> I won’t be writing the one-shot where Lindsay discovers sex toy packaging casually tossed into their recycling bin as if it was just another Amazon Prime box, and blows her top at Sonnett. But if someone else wants to write it that would be delightful.
> 
> I did, however, kind of accidentally write a one-shot set in the future of this 'verse where they're official girlfriends. It's in the comments of chapter 1. It'll probably become its own story eventually, but for now go find it there and enjoy!


	4. Goal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delays posting this chapter were entirely caused by emergency re-writes due to Kelley's ass. For some important context before reading, check out the [outtake of Kelley shotgunning a beer while literally naked and balanced on one foot](https://the18.com/soccer-entertainment/kelley-ohara-body-issue-beer) during the ESPN Body Issue photoshoot - that woman is the best source material a writer could dream of.

“Hold up, hold up!” Emily said, hopping off the bed. Kelley, about to roll onto all-fours, flopped back - content to wait for whatever scheme Emily had seized on.

“We need the proper gear for this!” Emily exclaimed, rooting along the top of her dresser until she turned, victorious, brandishing a couple of hair elastics.

“I was gonna say we have enough gear, but those are a good idea,” Kelley said, making grabby hands.

“Nope, not done,” Emily replied. “You want doggy-style, you’re gonna get to enjoy the cliche in realtime and living color. Hold on and close your eyes until I say, Missy.”

Kelley squeezed her eyes shut, whooping and clinging to the mattress when Emily grabbed the bedframe and pulled. The legs, padded with floor-protectors, slid easily across the hardwood (maybe _too_ easily - they’d been banging the headboard against the wall for the last 20 minutes). Kelley thought she heard Emily duck out of the room, but she was disoriented enough that she’d only just started to wonder before Emily was clambering back onto the bed - hands suddenly cool against Kelley’s overheated skin.

Emily guided Kelley up to her knees, peppering little kisses across her forehead while she gathered Kelley’s hair into a loose bun. Kelley savored the feel of Emily’s fingers against her scalp, then listened for the snap of the elastic as Emily secured her own hair. She felt Emily leaning close, breath warm across her cheek as Emily murmured,

“Did you like that, babe? Did you like my cock in you?”

Kelley nodded.

“You want for some more? Ready to have my hands all over your ass while I fuck you from behind?”

“Oh yeah,” Kelley breathed back.

“Wanna watch me checking you out the whole time - see how I can’t take my eyes off you?”

“_Fuck_ yeah, Critter.” 

Emily gave a pleased laugh and pressed herself closer, dildo catching against the skin of Kelley’s belly as she kept talking.

“Ok, you are about to get the _whole_ cliche, baby. I want you to turn around and open your eyes.”

Emily helped Kelley shuffle around, still on her knees. When she opened her eyes she gave a delighted giggle. Emily had pulled the bed in front of the twin sliding doors of her closet - the mirrored twin sliding doors. 

“Smooth, Sonnett. Who ever knew generic apartment features could be so sexy.” Kelley grinned. 

They were beautiful together - Kelley’s body a pale swath of skin and freckles, Emily’s hands tan in comparison as she played with Kelley's nipples and stroked down her abs to her V-lines. Emily's touch felt shameless and eager and slightly, deliciously possessive as she pulled Kelley back against her so the strap-on nestled in the cleft of Kelley’s ass.

Kelley leaned back, enjoying the tease of the toy and the solid feeling of Emily behind her. She caught up with Emily’s hand just as it landed on her clit, letting her own fingers go along for the ride as Emily started rubbing circles. 

“Right? Setting up like this never even occurred to me before. It’s like you’re inspiring me,” Emily grinned over Kelley’s shoulder.

“Yup! That’s me. Sex muse at your service!” Kelley twisted to smack a kiss on Emily’s cheek before plopping down onto her hands and knees. She grinned at their reflections as she caught Emily’s focus going immediately to her ass.

“Service…“ Emily trailed off, fingers on Kelley’s clit slowing in her distraction.

“The comeback you’re looking for,” Kelley prompted, arching her back and adoring the way Emily drank in the view, “is ‘service, I’ll give you service.’ Do I seriously need to feed you lines? It’s like _I’m_ doing all the work around here.” 

Emily placed her hands reverently on the globes of Kelley’s ass and gave a slow squeeze.

“Yeah babe,” she replied, “looking like this you might just have to.”

~~~

It hadn’t been exactly elegant at first. And Kelley had learned the hard way (very hard, Emily would remind her later) that having this much room to move against Emily’s cock also meant there was lots of room for it to accidentally pop out and squelch away at odd angles, leaving both of them laughing and smeared with lube and Kelley’s juices. 

After a while they found their rhythm though - moving against each other long and deep and steady, the satisfying slap of Emily’s hips against Kelley’s ass loud in the small room. Kelley watched herself getting rocked forward onto her hands with every stroke, enjoying how little ambiguity there was to this - how simply and blatantly they were fucking. She liked the little grunts of pleasure that felt forced out of her every time the cock hit extra deep, how her breasts swung a little each time, and how her biceps popped a bit as she support herself. 

She was leaving most of the hard work to Emily for the moment. Emily was flushed, hair pleasingly messy. Kelley felt smug at the way Emily’s line of sight tracked to the small of Kelley’s back. Emily’s thumbs were circling Kelley’s butt dimples, digging into them before skimming back out to circle again - thirsty and restless. Kelley marveled that she’d somehow lucked into bed with someone this hilarious and sweet. That somewhere between the pressure cooker of pro sports and the iffy-ness of technically being coworkers, they’d made this thing happen at all. And, beyond that, that it was so _good_ \- so fun and dirty and fond - so easy. This weird little blonde firecracker behind her right now was somehow both magnificently fucking her and also telling some long and bizarre story about finding a knitting pattern for a dildo cozy online, and convincing a friend to make it for her, and then letting some other friend accidentally shrink it in the washing machine. And as Kelley laughed along, interrupting herself to gasp as Emily gave an extra-quick thrust, she felt so, so lucky.

“I feel like we’ve been doing this forever,” Kelley said, as their eyes caught in the mirror. 

Emily nodded. 

Then Emily said the three words that shifted Kelley’s world a little on its axis.

“Want a beer?”

Kelley laughed. “Damn that’d be _perfect_ right now. Wait… you’re serious?”

“Totally! They were for after, but…“ Emily gave a shrug that seemed to say both “why not?” and “I double dare you.”

“Dude. Critter. I’m pretty sure I just fell in love with you.”

It was a joke until she said it. Then it hung between them for a moment and Emily’s hips missed a beat as they looked at each other in the mirror. The whole afternoon suddenly felt suspended on threads of something new and tenuous.

“Well Miss Kelley, that’s certainly… uh… a piece of information right there. I’m not quite sure what to do now - do we stop and talk? Is there a swell of music?” Emily was fucking her slowly again now as the words tumbled out. “Just to clarify, I’m, like, the _opposite_ of upset. I just have genuinely no clue how we should…“

“Um, me either. How about you offer me a beer again and we’ll deal with the rest later?” Kelley asked.

“You _so_ have yourself a deal.” The relief was audible in Emily’s voice, but so was a sort of tentative excitement. “You get them - they’re under the nightstand.”

They were laughing again almost right away - the filaments of this new tender thing tucked away under a safety-blanket of absurdity as Kelley flailed around to find the beers and Emily scrambled (and failed) to stay inside Kelley while she did. Finally Kelley held up two cans, victorious, and pushed her ass back into Emily until they could both see the mirror again.

“Your butt is beautiful by the way.” Emily said.

“Thanks!” Kelley replied cheerfully, wiggling it a little before kneeling up so her whole body was pressed against Emily’s, and handing her a beer. Now that she was upright, Emily spotted the set of keys Kelley was clutching along with her own can.

“Kelley, Kelley, Dude, no! You are _not_ gonna shotgun a beer in my _bed_, you messy bitch!”

“Well I’m not gonna sip it on my hands and knees - it’ll make my neck sore,” Kelley replied. “You’ll get my ass back in a minute - be a peach, though, and gimme room to lean back”

“Oh my god. Kelley… I hope you know I’m gonna fuck you through this… _Kelley!_” Emily dropped her own beer and had a hand between Kelley’s legs even as she was speaking, strap-on forgotten for the moment and palm hard against Kelley’s clit.

“Promise, baby?” Kelley asked, winked at Emily in the mirror, then hunched over to puncture the can.

Emily barely got her fingers inside Kelley before Kelley was arched back against her, chugging. She pushed in hard, trying to match the timing of Kelley’s gulps, feeling equal parts shocked and turned on as hell at the direction all this had taken. Sooner than Emily wanted to think about, Kelley tossed the empty can off the bed, reaching back to dig sharp fingers into Emily and shouting as Emily hit Kelley’s g-spot. Kelley came hard - the surprise and speed of it slamming into her all at once. Emily fucked her through it, gripping her tight as she slumped a little with the aftermath. Kelley broke the moment with a long burp and Emily finally stopped, hugging Kelley to her and giggling.

“Eww. That should _not_ have been attractive,” Emily protested. “How are you, like, such problematic levels of hot?”

“Critter it takes two, believe me,” Kelley replied, turning to Emily, her hands everywhere. “I love that your gutterpunk brain came up with that in the first place. You’re lucky I didn’t choke - you doing nice things to me while I was busy… oh geez, look at _you_ Muffin. Did that get you going?”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emily retorted. She was flushed, hands restless over Kelley’s body.

“Yeah you do, baby. My turn now.” 

Kelley found Emily’s clit with one hand, and the cock with the other - working both with confidence and grinning mischievously as she watched Emily.

“I just… you get me so _hot_, Kel,” Emily rambled, grabbing at Kelley for balance. “You just _do stuff_ like that. You’re so completely you. And you’re, like, in your _thirties_. Which means _I_ can keep being weird and doing _stuff_ and… it’s just… oh _fuck_, that feels so good… you’re just so cool and pretty, and your goddamn f_reckles_ and… fuck, FUCK!”

Emily rambled her way right to the edge of orgasm, losing words as she tipped over and clinging to Kelley as she rode it out. Kelley let go of the toy and smacked Emily’s ass smartly just as she was peaking, making her gasp and sink her teeth into Kelley’s shoulder in some kind of enthusiastic revenge. 

Emily recovered quicker than either of them expected, her hands drifting back to Kelley’s ass, heavy and possessive. 

“Fuck that was amazing babe. You blow my mind.”

“Mm, maybe I could blow something else?” Kelley murmured back, hand returning to the dildo.

“Oh no Miss Kelley, that’s not how you’re going to be taking that - I have other plans for you.” Emily stole a few kisses before continuing, “I need you on your hands and knees again.” 

Kelley went.

~~~

Emily’s view was one perfect sweep of Kelley O’Hara. Kelley’s ass was round and tight with muscle, and Emily could see faint finger bruises on the underside from last night. She had a scattering of freckles up from her low back to the faint tan line of her sports bra. Emily wondered when Kelley was practicing shirts and skins, and thought for a moment about slathering sunscreen down Kelley’s lats some unscheduled Sunday, a worn soccer ball at their feet. 

Emily knocked Kelley’s knees farther apart and slid in behind her, slipping her fingers in and finding her so wet that there was almost no friction. She concentrated on easing the cockhead in and tilting Kelley’s hips up to a good angle.

Kelley had shaken out her bun, hair wild now and a little curly with sweat. She was resting her chin on her crossed hands - her pink cheeks and spill of hair would have looked wholesome except for what was happening behind her. They were watching each other in the mirror now, both spurred on by the picture they made together.

Emily sank in and started fucking Kelley fast, her abs flexing, the disciplined cut of her athlete’s body only interrupted by the barbells in her nipples and the bruises Kelley had sucked across her collarbones and breasts. 

“Oh fuck,” Kelley groaned, fisting the quilt. “Go hard, please - I’m gonna come again so fast watching you like this.”

Emily grinned, snapping her hips and hooking her fingers under Kelley’s hips to rock her back onto every stroke. 

“Touch yourself, Kel. I wanna see you come apart.”

Emily started mindlessly chanting “fuck… oh fuck… oh babe” as Kelley squirmed in Emily’s hands, hair everywhere and getting close to overwhelmed, but still keeping her eyes open to watch. Kelley’d started swearing - a steady mix of what Emily heard all the time on the field and good old fashioned Georgia cussing that made Emily grin. 

As they both got louder, Emily laid a heavy hand between Kelley’s shoulder blades, bending over her to say, “C’mon baby, come for me,” and Kelley shook apart under her hands. 

~~~

They didn’t talk much after. The countdown to Kelley’s departure weighed heavy between them. Emily cracked her forgotten beer and offered Kelley the first sip. Kelley smacked her lips and kissed her as she passed it back, stroking her chilled hand in long lines down Emily’s ribs and over the curve of her hip.

~~~

“Damn, I sent my checked bag back with the team. Press is gonna make so much fun of me if they go through my carry-on at security.” Kelley cackled, as they rounded the corner. She had dragged Emily out of bed for a repeat trip to the sex toy store before catching a Lyft to the airport, determined to have her own setup for when Emily came to visit.

“Um, no. Christen won’t make fun of you,” Emily replied, quietly. “It’s possible I helped her shop for some stuff she could keep in Utah.” 

Kelley was entirely silent for half a block, then pulled Emily to a stop. “You took _Christen Press_ sex toy shopping?” she whisper-yelled. “Wait, no. That’s not even the most important part. You took Christen Press sex toy shopping _before taking me_?” 

Emily was belly laughing now, and Kelley had to wait before getting her answer.

“Well it was pretty obvious Christen was a blushing virgin of sex toys. You don’t exactly come off that way - take it as a compliment, babe!” she finally replied.

“Ugh, _fine_. Just for that I’m getting that huge one,” said Kelley.

“Dude . . .”

“Fine. I’m not.” Kelley tossed her hair over her shoulder with a huff. “I’m getting the orange swirly one. It will compliment my freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and enjoyment of this story have blown me away. Thank you for the amazing feedback!
> 
> Special thanks in this chapter to [katbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbastard/pseuds/katbastard) for her subject matter expertise. 
> 
> There's an epilogue still to come - probably tomorrow.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this to [Katbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbastard/pseuds/katbastard) \- this chapter came about entirely because of her Sonnett's need to buy windex to clean *ahem* certain surfaces.

The window and middle seats of their Atlanta-bound flight were definitely the wrong place to be talking about this. But apparently that didn’t count for much, because when Kelley slid a hand between Emily’s thighs and started describing what was packed in her checked bag, Emily was suddenly paying her very close attention.

Their club teams both miraculously had a bye week over Memorial Day weekend, right as they were coming off National Team camp. Kelley had offered up her Atlanta apartment for a couple days of laundry and “rest” before they each headed home to visit family.

“You mean you’ve had it sitting in your suitcase in your hotel room for _all of camp_, Kelley!?” Emily finally interrupted, two full sentences after Kelley thought she would.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Muffin,” Kelley replied. “Allie is so precious about her own stuff, she’d never go through someone else’s.”

“That’s not what I meant at _all._” Emily shot a quick glance at the sleeping college student in the aisle seat before opening her thighs a little more to Kelley’s questing hand. “My point is, that would have given us a lot more, er, scope when we were in the shower.”

“No way! My harness is leather.” 

“I _told_ you, you should’ve got the other one.”

“Unlike you Portland queers, _my_ likelihood of fucking someone vegan who’ll go on strike if I pull out a leather harness is pretty much nil. Thank fucking god.”

“So you’re saying I don’t need to worry about you running off with Alex then, after all?” Emily teased.

“Em, you know it’s just you,” Kelley said lightly, holding her breath after in case she’d overstepped. They caught eye contact in the dusk of the cabin, Kelley’s hand stilling. These moments kept happening - little fleeting mentions of this Thing they were definitely doing but definitely not talking about. 

“I know, Kel. For me too.” Emily moved to lace her fingers through Kelley’s, breaking the moment when she ended up accidentally groping her own inner thigh in the process. Kelley snickered, Emily made a face, and the moment passed.

They didn’t circle back to Kelley’s first topic, but Emily did ask the flight attendant for a blanket. Which did end up covering both their laps.

~~~

It was all rush and groping once they landed in Atlanta. Kelley'd escalated from quiet sighs to a loud squeak in the Lyft when Emily moved down her neck to her clavicle, so they finished the trip with their faces vigilantly far apart, grasping each others’ wrists hard in some kind of mutual dare to behave.

In the elevator Emily started again and Kelley pulled her in. She ran quick fingers up Emily’s scalp inside her loose ponytail, urging the other woman against her neck until the feeling of teeth and hot breath were all she was thinking about. The elevator dinged at her floor and she told herself she should feel grateful to be home, but in that moment all she wanted was Emily’s tongue in that soft spot under her jaw. Kelley moved out of the elevator with a disgruntled moan, digging for her keychain for far too long before finally unearthing it and tumbling both of them into the entryway of her studio apartment.

Kelley was unzipping her suitcase in the dark while Emily was still toeing off her sneakers. 

“You’re all Serious Business all of a sudden, Miss Kelley,” Emily said, as Kelley pulled her orange silicone dildo and a mess of harness straps out of a nondescript makeup bag.

“Serious like a heart attack. Take your clothes off, Crumpet.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Emily laughed, stripping off her sweatshirt and dropping it on the floor of the kitchenette. Her long back looked like a pale shadow in the dark room as she left her t-shirt and bra on the sectional and kept going towards Kelley’s bed. The night glow of Atlanta glinted through the plate glass windows beyond, lighting up escaped tendrils of Emily’s hair.

Kelley had plans. If she hadn’t had plans she thought she might take that moment to make a career change. She’d become a professional artist, she decided. Follow in the proud lineage of painters and photographers obsessed with the naked female form. Emily’s breasts swung a little as she bent to strip off her leggings, and the long muscles in her thighs were just visible in the low light. Kelley was certain she’d be doing the world (or at least her own lonely nights) a service by immortalizing the beauty of the other girl. 

But Kelley had plans.

Plans that went nowhere because apparently her harness was designed for an octopus. Emily was laughing at her by the third time she tried to put it on - something twisting weirdly around her right thigh that time. 

“So _that’s_ the plan for tonight? Damn you’re a quick study. I thought I’d be getting to fuck you at least a _couple_ more times before you were ready to drive.” Emily grinned, perching on the end of the bed and reveling openly in Kelley’s struggle with the infinite loops of leather.

“Oh, are you volunteering to do all the work?” Kelley asked. “Because I had a whole plan of exactly how I was gonna fuck you, but I guess we could shelve that. I know we both played 90 minutes yesterday, but I'm sure a cute young pipsqueak would have _plenty_ of energy left.”

“Wait, there’s a plan?” Emily gulped. “There’s a fucking-me plan? Um, that sounds fine - that sounds _great_. What’s this plan?”

“You’ll see,” Kelley replied. 

“No hint? C’mon Kelley, I wanna know what to look forward to for the next 50 years while you try to put that on.”

“Nope!” Kelley said, triumphantly sliding the harness into place before stopping short again - something was twisted over the waist strap this time.

“Dude,” Emily let out a laugh. “You’re adorable, but you’re seriously still kind of a novice. You have half of it inside out.”

“Am _not!_ I know how it goes on. It’s just hard in the dark,” Kelley replied. “And it’s impossible for it to be inside out, it’s just straps. It doesn’t _have_ an inside.”

“Yes it does, that leg needs to go the other way over the top part. So you’ve - what - been practicing? Here I thought I was gonna get to pop another cherry for you.” 

“I may have practiced getting it all set up. Ugh, _fine!_ Come over here and shut up and tell me how this goes.” Kelley let the harness fall and pulled Emily up from the bed.

~~~

Emily shouldn’t have been surprised, she thought, as her back hit the wall of windows. Of course Kelley’s plan for her first time using a strap-on was showy and ambitious. Of course her competitiveness would surface doing this, just like it did when she made a sliding tackle, or when she ate Emily out - all fluttering tongue and merciless suction - after they were both already two orgasms down.

“Mm, babe,” Kelley’s breath was hot in her ear. “Either you’re still wet from the plane or you’re, like, _really_ on board with this.” Her hands were sure against Emily’s hips and she sounded so smug, Emily couldn’t resist needling her just a bit. 

“I dunno,” Emily said, quiet and serious. “This is some varsity-level fucking you’re setting up for. Are you sure you’re ready for the big leagues?”

“Crumpet, think about it,” Kelley replied, cocky and undaunted, ghosting her fingers through the close-cropped curls of Emily’s pubic hair until Emily’s gave a rough sigh and hinged one thigh open to make space. “With our heights, it’s perfect. I’ll be able to get right in… right below,” Kelley skimmed her hand down, not pushing Emily’s lips apart, still just a light tease “and then...“ she pressed her palm up, shouldering Emily hard against the window in the same movement, and Emily suddenly realized that this was going to be very, very good.

“I haven’t been Junior Varsity for a _long_ time, baby. Trust me, I know my way around.”

Emily grabbed Kelley’s bicep to steady herself, feeling outmaneuvered in the best way. Kelley grabbed her cock, playing the head against Emily’s low belly as she kept talking.

“When I first got back to Utah I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have you do me in the shower. You getting me up against the tile, those damn piercings rubbing against my back, you pushing up into me - getting me on tiptoe…” Kelley pushed closer, driving two sure fingers through Emily’s layers to her core, and spreading the wetness she found there. “And then I started thinking about how many household accidents happen in the shower…”

“This suddenly got really unsexy,” Emily interrupted, grasping at their familiar banter for some scrap of equilibrium. Kelley’s touch was so businesslike and sure, Emily was starting to feel a little out of her head before they’d even really started. Much as she liked using the strap-on herself, there was some part of her that loved being told to just lay back and _take it_ (or stand back and take it, her brain supplied). Kelley was acting bossy as fuck right now - sending all of Emily’s favorite signals, and Emily could feel herself sinking blissfully into a pliant, obedient zone. But as much as Emily couldn’t wait, she also wanted to hold up her end of their banter. Until now, their sex vibe had been a pretty even give and take. Emily wasn’t sure how to even start the conversation about how she tended to get while she was being fucked. 

“Stop interrupting. So, I was thinking about shower accidents, especially lower extremity injuries.” Kelley pulled back and gave Emily a significant look. Emily thought the look was supposed to say “we both know we can’t afford to get injured,” but right then Kelley guided the strap-on between Emily’s folds, and she lost all ability for interpretive thought. 

“So then I realized I’d been thinking about it _all_ wrong,” Kelley continued, still obnoxiously cheerful. “I realized that with our height difference, we already have the exact angles we need to maximize safety…“ she was dipping the cockhead in and out now - blunt and insistent and on the edge of so, so good. “..._and_ to get plenty of leverage.”

Emily had expected to run out of words when Kelley pushed in, but apparently she had an emergency back-up reserve of begging that kicked in when her regular vocabulary went offline. 

“Oh my god… more in me, please… Kell, _please_…”

Kelley was grinning like a cheshire cat and rocking inside her now, little pushes going about half depth, the defined head of the dildo popping back and forth across Emily’s public bone in a way that made Emily ravenous for more. She kept clinging to Kelley’s arm but groped her free hand down to Kelley’s ass, still begging half-whispers against Kelley’s hair.

“Can you go deeper, Kel? I want you all the way in me… please, I’ll be _so_ good…”

Kelley purred out a long moan as Emily’s body relaxed against her, pressing the thigh not holding Emily’s weight farther open so she could shuffle in closer. She ran both hands up to frame Emily’s waist, her breasts, her jaw - relishing being able to touch Emily everywhere.

Emily made a soft noise, words half formed. Kelley leaned in.  
  
“What was that, Muffin? I couldn’t understand you.”

“Deeper, please.”

“Such good manners!” Kelley hoisted Emily’s free thigh over her hip, and started tentatively lengthening her strokes.

“Wait, wait,” Emily caught Kelley’s hips, easing her nearly out.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Kelley asked.

“Not sliding right . . . need it wet,” was all Emily could get out. She slipped her fingers down between them, gathering a sweep of her own moisture and running it all the way to the base of the dildo. 

Kelley’s hips snapped, hard, at the feeling of Emily’s hand pressing the base of the cock against her public bone. Emily gave an amused little sound and slid her hand up and down a few more times - watching Kelley get riled up from the handjob.

“Good god. Is that wet enough to fuck you all the way? Because I really, really need to do that right now,” Kelley finally gritted out.

Emily didn’t reply, but pulled her hand away and used it to hoist her own ankle further up over Kelley’s ass, pulled Kelley close until they were bottoming out - Kelley’s public bone hard against Emily’s. Emily’s ass two pale half-moons against the window out into the Atlanta night.

~~~

Kelley didn’t think about how this was her first time until Emily was almost coming. The motion of it was so easy and pleasing, and the range of sounds she got from Emily by shifting her angles were so satisfying. And watching Emily fall apart - that was something else. Sex was always fun between them. But even when Emily was between her legs, she was up in her face - teasing and banter and wild laughter on the way to every orgasm. It was silly and wonderful, and so exactly Them (a Them that Kelley tried not to think about too much, even though it felt more like home every time she thought of it at all). 

Fucking Emily like this, though, was completely different. Emily was at her mercy. She was showing Kelley a whole different side of herself, and Kelley fucking loved it. Having her bare hands all over Emily while she was giving her this kind of pleasure was mindblowingly hot. 

Emily had been the definition of overhelpful before they started (“Too many instructions, Em.” “You’re new. Don’t you want help?” “Is it set-up right?” “It’s fine.” “Fine? That’s all I get?” “Ok, ok it looks sexy as hell. Now if you angle up a bit more you should be able to hit my cervix when you...” “Stop backseat driving my plans, Muffin, and go stand by the windows and let me fucking fuck you.”). Once they’d started, Emily’d been almost stubborn in her banter. But that had melted into something else - she was in a zone Kelley had never seen before, obedient to every instruction and tripping over her words to ask for more. She was trembling now, muscles lax, urging Kelley on in pleading half-sentences, and relying on Kelley to hold her up. 

Kelley abandoned the window when she felt her own legs starting to shake. Looping Emily’s arms around her shoulders, she backed them towards the bed, grinning in satisfaction at the butt prints left behind on the glass and the patch of fog where the curve of Emily’s back had been.

She spun, still inside Emily, and tilted them to angle across the bed. Emily gave a loud groan as Kelley drove deeper into her on landing. 

Kelley managed to get herself sat back on her heels, Emily’s legs wrapped around her waist and her body lithe across the bed. The view was insane. Emily’s hair was haloed around her, her arms flung lax above her head, even as she drove her heels into Kelley’s ass with every stroke, urging her in deep. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned away - she seemed off in her own world.

“You doin’ ok there, Critter?” Kelley asked, unused to Emily like this.

“Kel?” It’s almost too quiet to hear, but Kelley paused, bending down against Emily’s body so that Emily gave a breathy moan at the change of angle.

“What’s up, babe?”

“I haven’t talked to you about this before. About how I get. I know it’s different - sorry.” Emily was making eye contact now, but her face was still off at an angle - still so self-contained, she seemed almost shy.

“Babe, don’t apologize.” Kelley stroked her hair. “You’re taking my breath away. Anything you need?”

“It feels so good to have you in charge.”

Kelley chortled. “Well if there’s _ one thing _ we _both_ know I can do...”

“No. Kel…” Emily grabbed Kelley’s hand, pulling it up over her head and playing with their fingers together. She searched for words for a minute. “Like, in charge of _me_. Just for now... just when we’re doing this.”

Kelley laced their fingers together and smiled reassuringly at the girl underneath her.

“I think I know what you mean. You tell me if there’s something different you need, ok? But you be good and I’ll make you feel good - I promise.” She winked and gave Emily’s hand a little squeeze before letting go, but Emily’s entire body shivered. 

“Oh god, Kell…can you _please_ keep making me feel like this? Keep, like, being in charge of me like you are now?” Emily laced the fingers of her other hand through with Kelley’s too.

Kelley’s chest gave an odd lurch, and she had to remind herself to breathe. Emily gripped her hand tightly, eyes huge and hesitant. Kelley leaned her weight onto their joined hands and Emily relaxed in a shaky rush, mouth falling open, gaze riveted on Kelley.

“Of course, babe. I’ll take care of you.”

“You _are_. You _do_, babe. Please keep going? I wanna come and then I want to make sure you come,” Emily said, almost plaintively, hands working in Kelley’s.

“You just lay back, Penguin. Stop thinking so much - I got this under control.”

“Your nicknames are so weird.”

“We have already established this. I’m gonna fuck you now, ok? I’m gonna go real slow and deep, and you’re gonna be good for me and take it, ok sweetheart?”

“Yes, Kelley, please - I’ll be _so_ good…” Emily blinked slowly and tilted her hips up with a long, slow roll that pushed the base of the cock square against Kelley’s public bone.

Kelley gave a groan and sat up from her heels, pulling Emily's ass close and holding their joined hands down hard against the mattress. She drew her hips back until she could just see the head of her cock, then pushed in with one long slide.

They rode together like that for what felt to Emily like hours; moving together effortlessly - Kelley pulling back to the edge of losing contact every time, than pressing in steady and strong so that Emily’s hips tilted up instinctively to take her deeper. The solid bulk of the toy cruised over Emily’s g-spot, sending her high and keeping her there. Kelley’s hips felt like a metronome - sharp hip bones snug against her own spread thighs at the apex of every drive. And their tangled fingers were like the best kind of anchor - Emily felt pinned to the spot in a way that made her feel seen and safe and naked all at once. After a stretch of time that Emily had no way to measure, Kelley sat back on her heels, ticking up the tempo of their fucking. She brought their clasped hands to Emily’s low belly, pressing hard. Emily could feel the trace of movement below their hands through her own abdomen every time the toy hit deep against her front wall.

Pinpricks of light started at the edges of her vision, and she felt her muscles tensing more with every thrust. Kelley was reading her - wordless and perfect - speeding up but staying deep, rocking Emily’s ass up on every inward push to hit her g-spot, pinging coils of arousal along her spine.

Suddenly it wasn’t about being fucked any more, it was that Kelley was just too far away. Emily groped for Kelley’s body and pulled herself up, ending up clinging around Kelley’s shoulders and burying her face in Kelley’s hair. Blissful skin and friction were everywhere, Kelley gripped her tight - one hand heavy and protective on the back of her neck - as she rode herself down hard on Kelley’s cock. She felt Kelley’s thighs tremble with the effort as she thrust up to meet her, heard her muttered mix of swearing and endearments that only made Emily want to cling tighter as the pinprick sparks coalesced and she burst through, shaking, into some huge, still place full of light.

~~~

“Babe? Babe? Is it ok to tell you that you’re amazing?”

Kelley was stroking her hair, soft and slow, across the pillow. She must have ditched the strap-on and harness because their legs were tangled now. Emily could feel the stickiness of her own thighs, and the hot smear where Kelley was pressed against her hip.

“Pot calling kettle. You,” Emily fought out, infinitely tired and content, feeling as if her circulation system was running on honey.

Kelley laughed gently.

“That was some orgasm, babe. We are definitely doing that again.”

“Mmm, yes ma’am.” Emily replied, her hand already seeking down between Kelley’s legs to explore.

“Babe, you don’t have to, you’re still coming down,” Kelley reassured. “I am _so_ happy to lie here and gloat about the orgasm I just gave you - seriously.”

“But I wanna be close to you,” Emily replied, pulling herself in and ghosting her fingers over Kelley’s clit.

“Fuck! Babe. That is not gonna take long at all,” Kelley warned.

Emily just grinned back slowly - cheeky and loopy at once. “Oh, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Thank you for following me and these ridiculous gals on this romp. Your feedback and enjoyment are simply the best.
> 
> Many thanks for the beta-ing RussellRose, and the smut-finessing Katbastard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some year that's essentially now-ish, with everybody playing for their current teams, except spring is not the run-up to a WWC year or Olympics, and the Thorns home games actually start in April instead of June like they did this damn year.
> 
> Story will be a 4-parter, with an epilogue set a bit later. Thanks to my beta, the awesome grammar-and-everything-else nerd RussellRose.
> 
> This fic is, among other things, a love letter to my experiences of queer culture and queer sexuality. Also a love letter to Portland (where the brunch places and sex-positive toy shops really are that close together). Certain events described herein are quite possibly drawn from my own experiences, but I'd need to be rather drunk to say which ones.
> 
> Comments <3 please!


End file.
